Alex Cabot Nervous?
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Alex turned slightly and looked at her. She looked a little nervous. Casey frowned. Alex Cabot – The Ice Queen - didn't get nervous. "W-well… I have something… I-I need to t-tell… you," she fumbled over her words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: Yay, another Alex/Casey story. Hmm, I seem to be on a roll with these. *_* I hope you all like. *_***

Alex Cabot… Nervous?

Casey groaned when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She sighed. Really? It just felt like she had gotten to sleep. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 06:30am. "Oh!" She groaned. She had only been asleep for an hour and a half.

When she had come home after a long day and night of work, she had just stripped off and collapsed into bed, not bothering with anything else. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she was out like a light. Now, someone was disturbing her from her peaceful sleep, which she was sure she wouldn't have been able to get, but she had.

She buried her face in her pillow when the knock came again. "For God's sake," she mumbled to herself. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed her knee length dressing gown and threw it on her, fastening it as she walked out of her bedroom. Walking up the hall, she automatically reached out and flicked on the lights, brightening up the dark room. She squinted as the bright light attacked her eyes.

Bringing her hands up, she rubbed them as she headed towards the front door of her apartment. Yawning, she ran a hand through her long, red hair. It was probably a mess, but she didn't care.

When she reached the door she looked through the peep hole, frowning when she seen Alex standing on the other side. _What in the world is she doing here?_ She thought to herself. Opening the door, she gave her a sleepy smile. She was still tired. "Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously, trying to supress a yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Casey, but…" she trailed off. She bit her lip and stared at her for a moment before speaking to her again. "May I come in please?" She asked hopeful.

Casey nodded. "Sure," she opened the door and stepped back to allow her to come in. When she had entered she shut the door behind her. Moving past her, she sluggishly walked over to her couch, wishing that she had a cup of coffee in her hand to give her an energy boost. She sat down on the couch and held her hand out, offering her the seat beside her. "So! What brings you to my humble abode?" She laughed lightly as she watched her sit down.

Alex turned slightly and looked at her. She looked a little nervous. Casey frowned. Alex Cabot – The Ice Queen - didn't get nervous. "W-well… I have something… I-I need to t-tell… you," she fumbled over her words.

Casey looked at her curiously. "And what would that be?" She asked, turning to face her a bit more.

Alex bit her lip some more and Casey found that she looked even more adorable. "Um… may… maybe I… can… um… sh-show… you," she said a little shakily.

"O…kay?" Casey said slowly, still a little confused.

Her breath caught in her throat when Alex began leaning in towards her. Her heart began pounding hard in her chest when Alex captured her lips with hers. She froze, unsure of what to do. She couldn't believe Alex was kissing her here… in her apartment. She had the biggest crush on her, and so it was like a dream come true.

By the time she had snapped back into reality, Alex had pulled away and she looked a little worried. "I-I sorry," she mumbled. "I just thought… that… you…" she trailed off, sighing.

Casey gripped her arm when Alex went to get up off of the couch. "Don't go," she whispered. Alex frowned at her as she sat back down, so Casey gave her a reassuring smile. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Alex's.

Casey smiled against her mouth, feeling her whole body tingle with excitement as Alex kissed her back.

Sparks seemed to ignite as her tongue traced her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. She moaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened more than she could have ever hoped. Snaking her arms around her neck, Casey pulled her close as their tongues danced in a heated passion. Alex shifted her, so she was now underneath her. Lying down on top of her, she let her hand trail up along her thigh until she reached her bottom. She gripped the soft flesh and started squeezing and caressing her. She moaned as she did so. God, it felt so good.

When the need for air became too great, she reluctantly broke the kiss, groaning at the sudden need for air. Alex giggled. Resting her forehead against hers, she stared into her green eyes. "I love you, Casey," she whispered.

Casey's breath caught in her throat. Did she really just say that? She smiled. She really does love her. "I love you, too, Alex… I really do." She breathed as she captured her lips again. She sucked and nibbled on her lower lip, moaning as her hand slid up to capture her breast. She massaged it tenderly.

After a while of kissing, Alex broke the kiss. The both of them were panting. Alex chuckled. Her nervousness now seemed to be gone. Casey let out a yawn. "What?" She questioned, smiling at the love of her life.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She apologised.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning."

Alex gave a small laugh, speaking gently. "I still think you need your rest. It was late when you got home and I bet that you weren't asleep long before I woke you up?"

Casey nodded a little. "Stay with me?" She whispered. "We don't have to do anything."

"Only if you want me to?"

She nodded, certainty filled her voice. "I do."

Alex climbed off of her and stood up, holding out her hand to help her up off the couch. She gladly took it and stood up. Keeping a tight grip on her hand, Casey wrapped it around her waist, still holding onto it and pulled her towards her room.

Walking into her room, Casey moved over to her bed. She let go of her hand and opened her dressing gown. Taking it off, she threw it on the end of her bed. She was only wearing her black lace panties and bra. Climbing into the bed, she turned around and sat there looking at Alex. She was just staring at her. She patted the spot beside her, smiling. "Aren't you coming?"

Alex smiled and started to get undressed. When she was down to her panties and blouse, she climbed into the bed beside Casey. Casey grinned at Alex trying to be somewhat modest. Alex lay down and pulled Casey to her. Casey stared down into her liquid blue eyes. "God Casey, you're so beautiful," Alex murmured.

She felt herself blush a little. She wasn't used to getting compliments. Leaning down, she gave her a tender, loving kiss. Resting her head against her chest, she listened to her steady heartbeat as she snuggled up against her as much as she could, just loving the feel of her warm body up against hers. She smiled when Alex wrapped both of her arms around her, tugging her close. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Alex." She whispered as she closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I know it's a short one, but I think it's still cute. *_***

**Okay, so I have a new story idea. It's going to be Felinda, but there will be a Casey/Alex pairing. I don't want to give too much away about it, but I just wanted to let you all know.**

**Now, it will be mainly Felinda – because we all know I'm mad into Felinda – but I'm not one of those author's that will only mention a secondary couple in passing. Casey and Alex will have a big part in this story because they're part of the cycle that will lead to the Felinda pairing. Does that make sense?**

**It will probably be rated 'T' for the first few chapters, but then may be bumped up to an 'M' rating. Anyway, I just wanted to know would you be interested in reading it.**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex let out a contented sigh as she lay in bed with _Casey Novak_ wrapped up in her arms. It was a dream come true, literally. She never thought in a million years that she would have ever gotten up the courage to tell Casey that she loved her. Sure, she had courage and confidence in court, but prosecuting a case and confessing your love were two completely different things.

Prosecuting a case was easy when you had all the facts right in front of you, but confessing your love to someone you thought hated you was nerve-wracking.

She and Casey had long standing issues beginning from when Casey had taken her job as ADA for SVU. Of course that wasn't Casey's fault nor was it anyone else's because they had all thought she had died. It was only when she had come back to testify in the Sean Conner case had she met the red-headed ADA. Introductions hadn't gone quite as smoothly as she would have liked, but then again she was jealous at the fact that Casey had taken the role as their prosecutor, their friend and they had become her 'family.' They had been no longer Alex's 'family.'

She hadn't seen her anymore after that case. Not for another six years after, until they had both been reassigned to SVU. Now that had caused all sorts of drama. There had been issues over who would get what case, who was lead prosecutor. It had been a never ending circle of battles. They had never been able to agree on anything, and they still couldn't, but she supposed that's what attracted her to Casey the most.

Casey's stubbornness resembled Alex's in almost every way. They were both passionate about the cases that they prosecuted and they never backed down. That's what had caused her to go into WPP while it had caused Casey to be censored for three years. Alex had heard all about that, and she couldn't deny that she probably would have done the same thing.

Alex came out of her thoughts when she felt Casey stir against her. Looking down at her, she smiled as she thought back to the night where her feelings had become more than just a mere crush.

They had been grabbing some lunch together. It had been the first time where they were actually able to sit and talk like two normal people. She remembered how Casey had looked at her, giving her that delicately small smile. It had almost seemed seductive, like she had been inviting her to do something. Maybe she had been.

She kissed the top of Casey's head and wrapped her arms around her tighter, remembering how much they had come in the last six months. That day over lunch, Casey had told Alex some of her deepest secrets, things that other people didn't know. She had confided in her about her ex, Charlie, and how she had felt bad about leaving him.

That day Alex had seen the other side of Casey Novak and it had changed her entire view about the young ADA. Not that she was much older than her.

That had been the day that she had realised that her feelings for Casey were expanding beyond a mere crush. They had been developing into something else. And that something else had been love.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Casey speaking to her. "Good morning," she grinned, looking up at her.

Alex grinned and leaned down, pressing her lips to Casey's. "Good morning," she mumbled against her mouth. "How did you sleep?" She asked curiously, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Wonderful," Casey gave her a dazed smile. "How about you?" She asked, slipping her arm over her abdomen.

"Not too great," Alex admitted truthfully. "I was too busy watching you sleep," she grinned.

Casey sat up and looked down at her. "Ms. Cabot, are you aware that's a form of stalking?" She teased.

Giggling, she sat up and held her hands out in front of her, wrists together like she was about to be handcuffed. "Then what's my punishment, Ms. Novak?" She teased back, trying to keep the smile off of her face, but it was hard. She liked the playful side of Casey. It felt good to just be able to relax and not have to worry about the outside world for a while.

She let out a yelp of surprise when Casey lunged at her, knocking her back onto the soft mattress. "I have an idea," she grinned.

Alex giggled some more as she stared into the stubborn beauty's green eyes. They were so hypnotising, and they just about melted her every time. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna like it," she teased.

Her heart fluttered when Casey leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Casey let her tongue flick out and trace Alex's upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, twisting and thrusting together in the most mind-blowing of ways. The fact that Casey made her feel this way proved just how much she truly cared for her.

Alex tightened her grip on Casey, her fingers tangling into the soft cloth of her pyjama top. She moaned into her mouth as the kiss deepened more than she could have ever hoped. She didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing Casey.

When the need for air become, too great, they reluctantly broke the kiss, the both of them groaning. Casey brought her warm hand up and rested it against Alex's flushed cheek. Alex smiled as she eased into Casey's warm touch. "I love you," Alex softly murmured, biting her lower lip.

Even though, she had already told Casey that she loved her, she still got nervous. Her heart raced as she waited for Casey's reply. "I love you, too, Alex… I really do," she reassured, pressing her lips against hers once again. Casey pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin. "So… care to join me in the shower?" She asked as she climbed off of her and hopped off of the bed.

Alex grinned as she watched her girlfriend saunter sexily towards the bathroom. Giggling, she climbed out of the bed and hastily followed after Casey, looking forward to the fun that awaited them in the shower.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I honestly don't think it was one of my best, and it's so short and… blah. Sorry it took so long, but I've been so, so busy the last couple of weeks.**

**So, to make up for this crappy chapter, I might be inclined to write another one-shot about what they got up to in the shower. Of course it may be rated 'M'. I've never wrote an 'M' rated femslash story, so I have no idea it will turn out like, but I would be willing to give it a shot. What do you all think? *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
